


21/22

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Motionless [26]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Bucky's POV, F/M, Time Skips, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Weddings, shit ton of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: The team finally meet the twins and Bucky makes connections to give Y/N the best wedding she deserves.





	21/22

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you thought this was the last part huh? Don’t give your hopes up...this will be the last part, then the epilogue!! Plus they’re finally tying the knot!!! It took them only, what, 21 parts to get to this point. I LOVE reading your comments, they are what keeps me going! Btw this will be Bucky’s POV

* * *

I left the room quietly, letting the twins sleep, while momma watched their chests rise with every breath. Y/N was exhausted from the ordeal, but we were both very happy. Not only did we have two very healthy babies, we finally had names chosen.  

We both decided we wanted ones that had meaning but was unique as well. I thought back to the time when I was in hiding from both Hydra and SHIELD in Romania for two years. There were so many beautiful names there, ones that you never heard here in the states. When I suggested some to Y/N, she was more than happy with the choices. The group all looked towards me as I entered the room, jumping to their feet to hear the news. 

“Well? Don’t leave us hanging old man.” Clint was bouncing on his feet with excitement. Everyone else was just as excited, I couldn’t help but smile wetly at them. 

“They’re all healthy, Darian Razeem and Sorina Mumina Barnes...are fuckin’ perfect. They’re more than perfect…” I didn’t bother to wipe away the tears, I was too ecstatic to care. 

“What do their names mean, Buck? They don’t sound like ones you’d hear every day.” Steve asked curiously. 

“Darian Razeem, means gift, lion’s roar.” I laugh softly, remembering when he came out kicking and screaming. “He was the loudest of the two. Sorina Mumina, Sun, lovely sweet girl. They’re uh...names I heard in...in Romania.” I rub the back of my neck nervously, knowing that wasn’t an easy time for Steve. 

“They’re beautiful, Yasha,” Nat came up to me and kissed my forehead, “they have the best dad they could ever ask for.” I smiled at her, feeling blessed with the tiny bundles of life we were given. 

* * *

 

Two weeks have passed and I was sitting in the nursery with the twins reading as they slept. Y/N talked with both Helen, Bruce, Tony and I about her decision about surgery. It wasn’t a difficult one to make and she trusted them with her life. So plans were set into motion to have her go through surgery to replace the device in her spine. She wanted to walk, run, and swim again. No longer having to rely on a chair to get her to places, but to actually use her own legs. They were more than happy to do this again for her. Y/N didn’t want me to worry and said it would be best if I just stayed with the twins, so that way my stress levels weren’t bad. 

That was a few days ago though, now Y/N was laying in bed resting from having to start physical therapy again. But things were looking good, she can walk on her own again. Now, she just had to regain the strength she lost. That didn’t prevent her from doing stuff, however, she was very determined. 

I looked up when I noticed someone standing in the doorway, I smiled as Y/N walked towards me wearing nothing but some boy shorts and one of my shirts that landed mid-thigh. I wrapped my arms around her as she straddled my lap, resting hers on my shoulders. Sliding my hands under the shirt wanting to feel her skin against my hands. 

“You, baby doll are supposed to be resting. I don’t see this as resting.” I said sternly, but I couldn’t stay serious for long, for she was pouting.

“It’s hard to when you’re not there, my personal heater is gone. Can’t sleep when you’re not there to keep me warm.” I smiled at her, pulling her in for a soft kiss. Breathing out softly as Y/N tucked her face into the crook of my neck, her breaths matching mine.

“Let’s get to bed then love, the twins are dreaming and are out like a light.” I held her close to me, breathing her scent in. Burying my nose into her skin, feeling at peace.    


“Mmm…” I chuckled at how she was already starting to doze off. Holding onto the back of her thighs I stood up. She locked her ankles together as we headed back to our room to sleep. I stripped down to my boxers and tucked Y/N into my side as we drifted off from a long day. Little did she know I had a huge surprise for her in the works and I couldn’t wait for that day to come. 

 

* * *

 

Y/N was off doing her physical therapy again, this time working on her legs from what I was told. Darian and Sorina were busy playing with Clint and Natasha, more like Clint making faces, Nat smiling at his antics and the twins just laughing, while she recorded it on her phone. It was hard to believe that a month has already passed us by. 

Y/N was getting stronger every day, the twins were growing and my nightmares lessened to only twice a week. However, there were still days where I needed to be watched carefully so I wouldn’t relapse or fall back on the urges the new serum created. But I was on the mend, with the help of Tony and Bruce. But what kept me going, was Y/N, she was always there for me and reminded me of how good our lives were now. So it made those days easier. 

I was currently doing extra tests for Bruce and Tony to add more to their data. I wanted to know how far I to push myself in order for me to feel something. To know my limits and how far I had to go until I almost broke. I didn’t want to have to live through that nightmare ever again. Steve obviously didn’t approve of this, but thankfully kept his mouth shut about it and accompanied me anyways. 

While the monitors took in my heart rate, oxygen levels and what the serum was doing, I was still running on the treadmill with weights attached to my waist. Steve standing off to the side watching as the numbers kept climbing higher.

“When are you going to ask her? You think it’s too soon?” I groan slightly as Dumm-E added another ten bounds to the weights already weighing me down, but I kept running. 

“You mean, re-ask her?” I looked at Steve who only nodded. “‘Course I’m gonna re-ask her Stevie, it’s just,” I watched as the red number switched to mile 45, frowning at how I was yet to be tired. “Last time I asked her, she was ripped away from me, tortured and almost became a baby maker for that sick son of a bitch.” 

“Sure it might be too soon, but I don’t want to miss my chance again. Am I terrified of a repeat? Hell yes, it’s not easy when you hear her scream out your name and watch as her life is being ripped apart right in front of you and then you wake up.” I could start to feel the strain and burn of my muscles, crying out for me to stop. The serum monitor spiking slightly from images of the past.

“I can’t go through that again Steve, I can’t.” Heading the warning signs, I slow down and signal to Tony that I’m done and need to get off. Steve helped get the weights off me, while Tony and Bruce gawk at the red 55-mile number with me hardly even breaking out a sweat. I tried not to think about it too much, didn’t need another reminder of what I was turned into. 

“Right, okay...so that was very impressive.” Tony managed to say, still surprised, but he grew serious just as fast. “Still, I suggest you go be lazy for a few hours. Just ‘cause you got this new drug doesn’t mean your body doesn’t need time to rest up. No need to injure yourself.” With that, they left while Steve and I made our way towards the elevators in silence. 

“When are you going to?” I looked at Steve who was casually leaning against the elevator wall as it brought him up to his floor. 

“Soon, I just want it to be us when I do. No twinkling lights, fancy dinner, jazz music, just...just us.” For a minute I thought he wasn’t going to agree with me, but the smile on his face said otherwise. 

“We’ll watch over the twins for the next couple days.” He gripped my shoulder, then stepped out the lift, “I’m happy for you Buck.” It was a nice feeling, to feel happy again. To feel that I was finally getting everything I ever wanted.

* * *

 

I moaned deeply as I felt firm, but gentle hands dig into the tense muscles of my back. After a quick shower, I only seemed to have enough energy to slip on a pair of boxers before I passed out on the bed. I took it as a good sign, for now, I had a better idea of where my limit would be around. I didn’t need to glance back to see who those skill full hands belonged to, for I already did. So I allowed myself to melt into the mattress and let her do her magic. Hissing when she worked out a knot on my left shoulder. 

“Heard you ran 55 miles with a good 40 pound of weights on you…” Y/N spoke softly as she continued to work out the knot. 

I breathed out as she pressed down on the tight spot. “Yeah...needed the...the push.” She stilled for a moment then moved again, sighing. 

“Bucky, you don’t need to prove yourself to me,” before I could reply I felt Y/N shift so she was straddling my waist then stretching herself across my back. “You’ve done more than that already.” I felt my muscles flex as I felt her soft body rest on top of mine. I place my head back on my folded arms, feeling her breath on my neck, her steady heartbeat drumming through her chest, the faint sound of blood being pumped from her heart. Letting me know she was very much alive and healthy, one of the good things about the new serum. But it still didn’t mean that I had to like it, I didn’t feel like myself with it but knew I’d be dead without it

I was brought back by slim fingers brushing my hair away from my face, lips caressing my jaw before meeting mine ever slowly. I tilted my head back to give her better access, which she happily took. Carefully, I managed to roll onto my back resting my hands on the base of her spine, letting her take control of the kiss. 

Tangling my hand in her hair, letting the metal digits of my free hand run along the skin of her spine, feeling the ever so soft hum of the machine the guys installed. I smirked at the shiver that followed as I dipped my sleek metal digits past the band of her yoga pants teasingly. Y/N kissed me softly, gently, humming against me, threading her own fingers through my hair. I felt myself melting into the sheets from her touch. But the need to breathe was strong, breathing heavy as we came up for air. 

I looked up at her with hazy eyes, mesmerized at how beautiful she was like this. Relaxed, face flushed, lips plump and red, hair messed up and completely content. I knew this was the moment I was waiting for, time to make it into reality. 

“Let’s get married,” Y/N stilled, watching me intently most likely to see if I was actually telling the truth, “tomorrow or the day after if we can.” She still hadn’t said anything or made any notion of moving, but I needed to tell her everything. That we’ve waited long enough for this. I sat up, holding onto her so she sat in my lap facing me, leaning against the headboard I held her face lovingly. Her eyes stayed on mine, wide with worry, delight, nervousness, and longing. I could feel her shift slightly and if I had to guess, she was rubbing her left hand where the gap was, where the ring would usually go. 

“Y/N Y/L/N, doll, my love, my better half,” I sighed out heavily, giving her a tender smile before placing an angel kiss to her forehead, her eyes, cheeks, nose, then one on her lips. “You are the love of my life, the reason I breathe...and, and I don’t think we should push this off anymore.”

“You think...think we’re ready?” I ran my hands down her arms to her hands, kissing each knuckle leaving my eyes on hers. I placed them on my chest as I wrapped my arms protectively around her waist. 

“I think we’ve been ready for a long time doll.” I squeezed her lightly, “I don’t want to wait any longer. We’ve been through hell time and time again and I don’t want it to leave us scared to the point where it takes away all the plans we made for each other.” I look right into her eyes sincerely wanting her to fully understand what I was saying. 

“Y/N, I want to get married to you. I want to make a life with you, have more kids with you, start a new journey with you where it’s just us and the twins. I don’t want  _ him _ to hold us back from anything. I won’t let him do that.” I could feel myself start to vibrate with rage just from thinking about it, but it quickly disappeared as Y/N ran her fingers through my hair, cupping the back of my head. 

“James Buchanan Barnes, my protector,  _ my _ Bucky…” her smile was genuine and full of happiness, “I would love to marry you, you can’t get rid of me that easily.” We both shared a laugh before she continued. 

“Let’s get married soon, tomorrow, two days from now, I don’t care as long as I get to say ‘I do’ asap.” I grin widely at her, laughing as I attacked her with kisses as I pushed her onto her back. I felt like floating through the ceiling from the joy bursting from my chest, I was so excited to finally being able to marry my girl. I couldn’t wait to say those two words either, not to mention to finally consummate our life as husband and wife. 

 

* * *

 

When we informed the others of the news everyone was ecstatic and divided up the jobs in wedding planning. From the decorations, music, food, and outfits, nothing was left behind. However there was one rule, the boys would help me with choosing my tux and the girls with Y/N’s dress and we weren’t allowed to see each other the day before the wedding. No. Complaining. Allowed. 

I honestly thought that that rule was just plain stupid, but when Natasha, Wanda, and Pepper all gave me death glares I let it be. Thankfully it did leave us the day before that to spend the whole day with just us and the twins. Who seemed to understand what was going on, for they were full of energy and excitement. 

We weren’t allowed into the common room for the others were finishing the details of the wedding and ordered us to rest or else. We didn’t mind the light threat, we were more than happy to spend time with just us four, with no stress about the wedding. Plus, it gave us an excuse to lounge in our pj’s without judgment. Not to mention, we wouldn’t be disturbed today either until tomorrow morning. Which was great, because I got to hold Y/N close, feel her pressed against me as we watched the twins roll around and “talk” with each other. 

It was amazing to see how fast they were already growing, but they were healthy and strong. Despite them already having some of the super soldier serum as a part of their DNA. It was a quite a scare at first, mainly me standing behind Tony and Bruce making sure that they know that the twins won’t be affected much by it. 

But we were assured that both Darian and Sorina were healthy and would be just fine. I was broken out of my thoughts when a pair of small hands began slapping my chest. I look down to see Sorina smiling up at me with bright eyes. I returned the greeting, lifting her up blowing raspberries on her chubby cheeks. 

“Hey baby girl, how’d you get up here?” She laughed when my beard tickled her cheek, “Yes, that’s daddy’s beard...oh are you ticklish?” Squeals of laughter erupted from the room when I began to tickle her stomach. I looked over to see Y/N holding Darian who was also grinning widely. I reached out and grabbed Darian and rolled to the floor gently, placing them on their backs on top of their blanket. Alternating from kissing their button noses to tickling their tummies. 

“Who’s the cutest? You both are!  _ Micile mele îngeri, bucuriile mele, totul meu _ (my little angels, my joy, my life). Momma and dad love you very much.” I gave them a few more kisses before lifting them off the floor and sitting beside Y/N once again. The twins on our laps starting to doze off from all the action from today. 

“They’re a joy aren’t they?” Y/N asked me as her head landed on my shoulder as we watched the two pairs of eyes slip closed. 

Holding onto Sorina, I pulled Y/N closer to my side kissing her temple. “Yeah, that they are. Thank you for giving them to me, for making me a family.” Y/N leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine, but pulled away before it could go any further. 

“You deserve everything Bucky and I’m glad I was able to give you something.” I kissed her nose before eventually we had to get the twins off to bed and head to bed ourselves, for tomorrow was going to be a busy day. 

“Two more days and you’ll finally be mine,” I said to Y/N as she laid beside me, I could her feel smiling into my neck. 

“Oh Bucky, I was always yours. Just this time, I get to say ‘I do’.” Tomorrow was going to be a long day, but worth it in the end.

 

* * *

 

Torture, bloody torture. It all started with the girls barging into our room the next morning ready to get the day started. But I just wanted a few more minutes alone with her before she was taken away from me. 

“Buck, you know it’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!” Pepper stayed put at the foot of our bed, hands on her hips, glaring at me and my reluctance to release Y/N from my grasp. 

“Yeah, and it’s also bad luck to push a deadly assassin to the edge when he’s already so close to jumping off,” I replied curtly through my teeth, just wanting them to go away. The atmosphere in the room grew tense as Pepper refused to back down. Until Nat placed a hand on her shoulder, I could feel her watching me intently understanding the signs. 

“Pepper, why don’t we give them a few more minutes? Considering we did come in here unannounced.” Nat spoke softly, Pepper soon gave in. 

“Alright,  _ one _ more hour Mr. Barnes, then we’re coming back. You’re lucky I’m in a good mood.” She said with a light sigh, but I wanted them gone. The room was starting to close in fast, thankfully both Nat and Y/N seemed to notice.

“Don’t worry Pep, we still got the whole day still. Plus I don’t think the guys are ready yet anyway.” With that the three girls left the room, leaving us alone once again. I released a breath I didn’t even know I was holding, as I allowed myself to sink further into the mattress as I tried to grasp onto something, anything that would keep me grounded. So when a gentle hand broke me out of my trance, it felt as if I could breathe again. I could feel my body begin to relax, tension dissolving the more Y/N whispered to me. 

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m not going anywhere babe. We got another hour to just snuggle and for me to steal some of your body heat.” Y/N slid down and curled against my chest, bringing the sheet over us so it covered us completely, shutting the rest of the world out. 

Content, I pulled her into me, wanting to soak in everything about her. Her scent, touch, heartbeat, everything. Legs tangled together, bodies flush against one another, arms locked in an embrace that sent comfort, I let myself think about nothing except this moment. 

“What happened back there? I could literally feel you trembling, you okay?” Y/N spoke softly, dry lips kissing my skin.

“I’m fine,” her hard look made me stop before I could even finish, daring me to finish the lie, “it’s just, I didn’t...I didn’t see…,” I rubbed my face harshly, slightly afraid that these past few months have been a dream just waiting to be shattered by the dark reality of how I still wasn’t free from my own monsters. 

“What didn’t you see Bucky?” Y/N was now leaning over me, having managed to push me onto my back without my knowledge. 

I looked into her eyes, ones that have always kept me afloat when I feel like drowning. “Them,” I licked my lips nervously as she waited for me to finish, “I didn’t see Pepper, Wanda or Natasha when they came in….I saw  _ them _ . I saw  _ them _ and, I couldn’t...I wanted,” Realization dawned on Y/N as it all began to click. 

“They’re gone James, they’re gone and never coming back. No one’s going to hurt us anymore.” Meeting her halfway, we kissed softly, letting it grow heated not giving a fuck about who might be just outside the door. Taking her hips, I pulled her on top of me where she straddled my waist with her thighs that went on for days.. I felt her shudder at the touch of my fingers trailing up her smooth skin, pushing up the fabric of her shirt, running the palms of my hands across her back. 

A growl rumbled from my chest as I took control of the situation, sucking her bottom lip between my teeth until it was red and swollen. Not having my fill of her taste, I made my way down her jaw, down her neck, finding that one...perfect...spot, that made her melt. 

“Hmm--fuck, do-do that again,” not wanting her to wait, I grazed my teeth over the budding red mark forming on the juncture of her neck. Teasing the sensitive flesh, before digging my teeth into her skin, not hard enough to break, but for the mark to last for days. From the whines and the constant begging, she didn’t mind it one bit. In fact, it made her more aroused, which made the air around us thick with her sweet scent. Taking a hold of her hips, I began to grind against her, gasping as I felt her slick having already seep through her panties and soaking the fabric of my boxers. 

“Mmmm, so wet for me doll. Marked by me, wanting me to fill you up, stretch you, lick you clean until you have nothing left to give me.” She shivered as I rolled her hips once more, “But that’s gonna have to wait, but for now I want you to make yourself cum from just this and only this,” I whispered in her ear as I slipped my hands past the fabric of her black panties, grabbing a hold of the soft mounds to meet my thrust. Causing her arms to go weak as her chest was flush with mine, hips grinding hesitantly.

“Let go Y/N, lose yourself to the feeling-- _ fuck _ ,” I groaned deeply as she picked up the pace, using her position to her advantage as she attacked my neck with her teeth. Leaving her own marks behind, only for them to disappear soon after. 

“Like that baby? You get me so wet for you James, how you fill me up, full of your cum.” She gave a sharp jerk of her hips as she brought her mouth down on one my nipples, causing me to finish right then and there. 

“Y-Y/N, fuck-shit, doll you feel so good,” I let out a whine, letting her take over completely, to use me to gain her release. Which didn’t take long, for she bucked frantically as she climaxed, with me following shortly afterward. We laid there as we rode out our highs, waiting for our bodies to come down from cloud nine, goosebumps littered our skin from the cooling sweat. Enjoying the quietness of the room, the steady thump of our hearts beating in sync. That was until the others thought it would be a perfect time to come storming in, causing Sam to stop in his tracks when a knife missed his head by an inch. 

“Uh, someone seems to be in a bad mood.” He replied slowly, giving up when he couldn’t pull the knife out of the wall. Y/N beat me to the punch when it was her turn to show her own frustration with the group. Glaring at Sam, she slipped off the bed taking me along with her. 

“I still got ten more minutes with my hot as fuck fiance, then we’ll start on the day, but for now, I want to spend those ten minutes with him in the shower. If you don’t want to be scarred, I suggest you leave.” Shocked like the others, I let my fiance drag me to the bathroom where we did indeed get ready for the day. In more ways than one.

 

* * *

 

The day went by slow despite everyone rushing to finish the final details for the wedding, which was in just in a few hours. After our shower yesterday, Y/N was whisked away and I haven’t seen her since then, just words from the others that she was fine, safe and excited for today. But it didn’t help that I couldn’t  _ see _ her.

Laura was more than willing to watch over Darian and Sorina, giving the kids to bond with hers. It felt weird not to be around them, I found myself missing their baby scent, feeling their steady beating hearts under my palm as I watched them sleep. For it gave me a sense of peace, knowing that they were alive and safe. 

“What’s with the face Buck? You’re finally tying the knot.” Steve’s voice broke me out my thoughts as he stood in the doorway with a worried expression. I tried to smile at him, but it came off as weak, giving up I sat down resting my head in my hands. 

“I know Steve, I  _ am _ happy, it’s just...it’s not  _ easy _ , not being able to hear her or see her.” I run my hands over my face tiredly, registering Steve sitting beside me. “I keep thinking that I’m still  _ there _ and that sooner or later I’m going to have to wake up from this dream.” A firm hand gripped my shoulder, causing me to look over at my friend. 

“But it’s not a dream Bucky, this here, right now? Is real, before you know it Y/N’s going to be walking down that aisle towards you to become your wife. She keeps you grounded you know, keeps you present. You’re not living a dream Buck, you’re living the real thing.” A soft knock had us standing up to see Nat walking in along with Tony. 

“Before you ask, yes she’s fine and says the kiddos can’t wait to kiss their daddy. And despite what we think, we agreed she could come and talk to you, knowing that you’re getting worked up.” Tony replied with a smile on his face. Nat walked up to me, taking me by the hand and led me towards the door.

“Only slip your hand through, but you still can’t see her yet, that’s what she wants. But she’s on the other side waiting.” I nod numbly at Nat, opening the door slightly to slip a shaking hand past it. The gears and sensors in my palm whirred as a felt a soft, delicate hand grasp mine, sending calm waves my way. 

“How are you holding up big guy?” I let my headland on the doorway, soaking in her floral perfume, letting her voice wash over me. 

“Better, now that I can feel you.” I had to restrain myself from ripping the door off its hinges and pulling her into my arms, but I respected her wishes. I could feel the other's eyes on me, watching as I drew out a shuddered breath as I felt Y/N place a kiss against the cool metal of my palm. 

“Just a few more minutes my Bucky, until I’ll become Mrs. Barnes. I’ll be the one wearing white.” With one last kiss on my hand, her hand slipped out of mine letting me know she was gone, except this time I was calm about it. For I knew that she wouldn’t be going anywhere. 

“Ready to get married Frosty?” Tony said excitedly. 

“More than ready.” And it was true, I was past the point of being ready.

 

* * *

 

A soft melody began to play as the guests stood up and faced the back, waiting for the bride to emerge. And it wasn’t anything I expected, she was absolutely breathtaking. The way the light reflected off the white fabric hugging her figure. To the smooth spans of the skin that showed underneath the delicate lace patterns. Everything about her looked breathtaking. 

I watched as she made her way down the aisle towards me as if she was floating. I could hear whispers in the crowd, but I ignored them and focused on her and the excited gurgles of the twins who were sitting with Clint’s family. Before I knew it, Y/N was standing in front of me, ready to start her life with me as Mrs. Barnes. She handed off the bouquet of flowers off to Natasha letting me take her hands in mine as the ceremony started. 

After the kind words of friends, the vows declaring our love for one another, there wasn’t a dry eye in the room. Even Steve looked like he was going to lose it from the way he was trying to keep himself in check. Before the declaration of our matrimony was finished, I had an armful of my now wife, Mrs. Y/N Barnes, in a bruising kiss. The guests were on their feet, cheering us on, wolf whistling when I dipped Y/N down. Not wanting to give anyone else a show, I stood back up bringing a flustered Y/N with me. 

I held her face softly in my hands as I gazed at her, “I love you Mrs.,” kissing her forehead, “Y/N”, her nose, “Barnes.” Then lastly her lips once more. 

“And I you Mr. Barnes,” she replied with a smile, “but now let’s get the reception started so we can go on our very secret, private honeymoon and finish what we started yesterday.” With all the burdens of the past muted, I felt more alive and free then I have in so long. So with a smile, open hand and a new story for us to start, I led my wife back down the aisle to start on that new story. 

* * *

**Y/N's Ring:**

**Y/N's Dress:**

**Bucky’s Ring:**

**Bucky’s Suit:**

**Venue:**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Boy: Darian Razeem Barnes**  
>  Darian = gift  
> Razeem = Lions roar  
>  **Girl: Sorina Mumina Barnes**  
>  Mumina = lovely, sweet girl  
> Sorina = sun


End file.
